Aniversario
by danu saavedra
Summary: one-shot  , hoy   se  cumplen  seis  años  desde  el   casamiento   de  Candy  y  Terry   ,seis  años  de  un  eterno  amor


estos últimos días eh estado muy triste y mi gran amigo branimex me aconsejo escribir , a modo de terapia y bueno eh aqui el resultado ,espero les guste

espero dejen sus reviews despues de leer , de verdad se los agradecere .

gracias por leer .

* * *

><p><strong>Aniversario<strong>

El viejo reloj de pared marcaba las seis y media , su Tic-Tac continuo y profundo en conjunto con su sonoro timbre daban aviso a Terrence Grandchester de que la hora de comenzar su día había llegado.

Su cuerpo aún cansado ,se ponía en pie , se dirigió a tomar un baño y una vez preparado caminó hacia la habitación de Frank ,su pequeño hijo de 5 años , antes de entrar observo por una ventana continua al cuarto las plantas que adornaban su Balcón, estas se movían con el viento, el invierno se marchaba y la primavera se aproximaba a pasos agigantados.

Se sintió por unos segundos perdido en el tiempo , sus pensamientos creaban una vorágine dentro de su cabeza ,se sacudió rápidamente y volvió en si .

Giro la manilla de la puerta lentamente ,dando lentos pasos se aproximo a la cama del niño, acaricio el cabello castaño y ondulado del pequeño ,se acerco aún más y beso su mejilla ,dando suaves susurros cerca del oído del niño, decía con voz masculina y tierna

-despierta, pequeño

El niño se sacudió lentamente en su cama ,moviendo los brazos en toda su expresión

-despierta dinosaurio

El pequeño tomo asiento en la cama y rugió -grrrrrrrrrrr

-uy , que dinosaurio más feroz - con una expresión de terror en el rostro

-hoy seré un tiranosaurio -decía el pequeño Frank

-pensé que hoy serias triceratops

-ese seré mañana

-jajaja , como quieras -sonreía el padre frente a las ocurrencias de su hijo –vamos a vestirte para luego ir a la escuela

-¿y mi desayuno?

-por supuesto, desayunas y luego la escuela

Terrence se dedicaba por completo a su hijo ,siendo un padre intachable, era el ejemplo a seguir del pequeño Frank .

Terrence se había casado a los 19 años y vivía la vida que siempre deseo junto a Candice White su esposa .

Se casaron. Candice con 18 años recién cumplidos y él un año mayor , su entorno no creía en el profundo amor que se profesaban ambos ,sin embargo el amor y la pasión que inunda a dos amantes corazones no puede impulsar a nada más que la realización de lo que se sueña y desea, el cumplir los anhelos y cumplir y hacer realidad lo que para el mundo es una utopia .

Se casaron en secreto en una modesta iglesia ubicada en una pequeña y verde colina cercana a la playa de las brisas , ella lucia su blondo cabello suelo ,dejando caer sus rizos de forma libre sobre la espalda , adornado solo con una pequeña flor blanca , sus ojos aguados y llenos de felicidad se fijaron en él , que lucia un traje negro simple ,sus ojos azules profundos se fijaron el los verdes y cristalinos de ella .Era un instante que jamás olvidarían . Se amaban y todo lo que hacían era impulsado por ese gran amor.

Solo asistieron ambos, celebraron ambos. No falto diversión y lo más importante no falto nunca amor .Aquel día se juraron amor ante Dios , juraron amarse para siempre y como ambos sabían, a Dios no se le miente jamás .

-Terry mi amor

-dime, vida

-quiero que vivamos en las brisas

-aquí en la arena

-jajaja , no ,quiero que construyamos una casa cerca del mar

-que te parece aquel lugar -señalando con el dedo un sitio frente al mar

-me parece genial, lo juras

-te lo juro, vida mía

Y así sucedió ,dos años después de ese juramento la casa de las brisas estaba tal cual la habían soñado

El primer año de casados fue difícil, la familia White le dio la espalda y quito todo su apoyo a Candice , así mismo la familia Grandchester ,sin embargo la única familia que necesitaron era el uno al otro , ellos dos , dos amantes eran ya una familia .

Compartían una pequeña habitación en casa de Stear un viejo amigo de Terry que los hospedo hasta que tuvieran un mejor lugar .

Ellos se expresaban su amor a pesar de las dificultades ,cada noche abrazados se cantaban el uno al otro canciones de Sinatra , como si cada palabra y cada letra hubiese sido escrita para el otro.

Desde el día en que se casaron aquella mañana del 3 de septiembre se cumplían 6 años y la hora del aniversario había llegado.

Esta historia ,no es una historia de felicidad, esta no es la historia de hadas y unicornios que al mundo le gusta oír , no es la historia de princesas rosas y príncipes azules , esta es la historia del destino , es la historia de lo que se tiene y se pierde , es el dolor , es lo que jamás debería pasar , sin embargo ocurre.

Aquella noche ,el pequeño Frank dormía , Terry camino hasta la playa, descalzo ,solo él y en sus manos una rosa blanca como la que llevaba Candy en sus manos el día del matrimonio .

-aquí estoy -decía Terry

El sonido del mar parecía responder a sus palabras

-aquí estoy mi vida , aquí estoy para verte y decirte feliz aniversario , el pequeño Frank duerme ,no te preocupes no esta solo , Amy su niñera lo cuida.

El mar volvía a responder con su oleaje , esta vez mojando los descalzos pies de Terry

-te traje este regalo -lanzando la rosa al mar -se que son tus favoritas

El mar se llevo la rosa ,tomándola entre sus olas y desvaneciéndola frente a los ojos aguados de Terry , quien caía de rodillas en la arena mojándose cada vez más

-¿por qué te tenias que ir?,¿por qué me tenias que dejar tan solo?,se que tú no eres la culpable y seria feo culpar a Dios ,pero dime ¿por qué?,éramos felices , lo teníamos todo , te tenia a ti y ahora solo soy un hombre que lucha día a día por mantenerse en pie .

Tú llenaste mi vida , quitándome la soledad y desde que te marchaste estoy solo otra vez ,se que nuestro hijo esta ahí y créeme lucho por él día a día - pasando sus manos por los ojos , tratando de secar sus lágrimas ,tomo un pequeño papel de su bolsillo - este dibujo lo hizo Frank para ti , dijo que te amaba ,sabes ,se parece a ti , tiene tus rizos y esas pecas de tu nariz ,tiene una imaginación impresionante .-hizo una pausa mirando el mar fijamente-

Mi vida , dime como vivo sin ti a mi lado , dime que debo hacer , estoy asustado ,no se si lo que hago esta bien , no se si esto es lo correcto

Me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo , vieras lo hermosa que esta la casa que soñaste . Nunca pudiste vivir en ella pero se que la ves desde donde estas ,cumplí mi palabra ,la construí para ti.-en ese instante el llanto de Terry parecía incrementar ,dando gritos de inmenso dolor ,tomando arena entre sus manos- ¡te amo! Te amare siempre y siempre vivirás en mi ,no entiendo por que estas ahí y yo aquí ,¡maldita sea! .

El día 25 de marzo Candy estaba apunto de dar a luz a su primer hijo ,el parto fue difícil , largo ,complicaciones se presentaban y la madre primeriza sin más que un -te amare siempre -partía de este mundo en brazos de su marido devastado de dolor .

Con un pequeño hijo quien dependía de él. en honor a sus noches de amor y Sinatra , lo bautizo Frank .

Esta no es una historia de finales felices , esta es la historia de la desgracia y desventura que golpea las puertas de la vida humana , arrasa de forma macabra llevándose la felicidad de cuajo ,dejándote de rodillas desnudo frente al mundo , te llena de porqués ,¿por qué?, ¿por que a mi?, ¿por qué tenia que sucedernos?,¿por qué?,¿por qué? Y ¿por qué?

Esta no es la historia que me gustaría contar , sin embargo es la historia de dos amantes corazones que a pesar de la muerte ,siguen unidos, viviendo uno en el corazón y en la memoria del otro .

-Lo que no se olvida vive para siempre y tú siempre estarás viva dentro de mi , feliz aniversario mi vida.

"_**El amor todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta"**_


End file.
